


a party.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint edged his way into Natasha's apartment, trying to get to the kitchen without having to go through the huge throng of people that had stuffed their way inside.  Pietro's hand was firmly clenched in his right, an absurdly expensive bottle of whiskey in his left.  Natasha always threw the most ridiculous parties, but the press attention was good when you were famous, and Natasha Romanoff was <i>stupidly</i> famous.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4286244">vintage shop.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	a party.

**Author's Note:**

> next part in the series. let me know if you like it!

Clint edged his way into Natasha's apartment, trying to get to the kitchen without having to go through the huge throng of people that had stuffed their way inside. Pietro's hand was firmly clenched in his right, an absurdly expensive bottle of whiskey in his left. Natasha always threw the most ridiculous parties, but the press attention was good when you were famous, and Natasha Romanoff was _stupidly_ famous. Clint, thankfully, had not reached that level yet.

Pietro was looking around in wonder as he slowly followed Clint around the crowd. There were tons of people he didn't recognize, but a lot of people that he did, and he realized very quickly that Clint was not all that he had seemed to be at the vintage shop earlier that day.

Of course, he wasn't all that he seemed either, but they hadn't really gotten around to the whole 'are you a powered or not' question yet. In fact, they hadn't really done much but swap numbers, buy some clothes, decide they would come to this party together, and make out in the alley behind the vintage shop. All he knew was that he seemed to be in the apartment of the infamous Black Widow, and Wanda was going to kill him for it.

Clint finally got them into the kitchen, where it was considerably calmer than it had been outside of it. He took a deep breath and dropped the bottle of whiskey on the counter before walking over to the fridge and opening it. “You want a beer?”

“Sure,” Pietro said, glancing around at the huge, gourmet kitchen. “So, um, are you going to tell me who you really are now?”

Clint laughed. “You mean you didn't know when you hit on me?”

“No,” Pietro said, shaking his head. “Was I supposed to?”

“You know where we are?” Clint asked, emerging from the fridge with two beers in his hand.

“I believe we are in Black Widow's apartment.”

“Natasha,” Clint said. “Call her Natasha.”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” Pietro said, taking one of the beers. “I have seen her on television.”

Clint laughed again. “And not me?”

“Was I supposed to?”

Clint set his beer down on the counter and posed as if a bow and arrow were in his hands. “Recognize me now?”

Pietro gasped. “Hawkeye? You are Hawkeye?”

“Don't sound so surprised,” Clint said, picking his beer back up and downing half the bottle. “You're obviously not an Avengers junkie or you would have recognized me immediately. So what are you, Pietro?”

Pietro took a long sip of his beer for courage before breaking out into a shit-eating grin. “I am Quicksilver.”

Clint laughed again. “Like hell you are.”

Pietro set his beer down on the counter and ran around the room for a few seconds. “Recognize me now?”

“I thought you worked out of Sokovia?” Clint asked.

“My sister and I thought it best to come to America,” Pietro said. “Powered people are frowned upon in our region of the world, no matter how much we keep them safe.”

“So your sister is Scarlet Witch?” Clint leaned back and downed the rest of his beer. “You know, we've been looking for recruits. You two have been on our radar.”

“Do you really want to mix business and pleasure right now?” Pietro asked before taking another long sip of his beer. “Because I was promised a party, not a business proposal.”

Clint laughed again, reaching out for Pietro's hand. “A party you will have, but we're talking business soon.”

Pietro laughed this time. “Deal.”


End file.
